Conveyance of signaling via optical pathways (such as optical fibers) comprises a relatively well developed and well understood area of endeavor. Optical pathways are desirable in many settings for a variety of reasons including but not limited to characteristic generous bandwidth capacity. Notwithstanding a relatively well developed core of basic enabling technology in this regard, however, there are at least some areas where room for improvement exists.
Selectively terminating an optical signal path and/or re-routing an optical signal path are examples of such areas. While known techniques exist to effect such actions, such techniques tend to be relatively costly and/or require relatively large enabling structures.
Micro electro-mechanical systems are also known in the art and comprise, in general, miniaturized mechanical structures that are controlled by electricity and/or serve as an electrical component such as, but not limited to, a switch. To date, such technology has only served minimally to facilitate optical services. For example, small mirrors that comprise a part of a micro electro-mechanical system can be selectively moved to cause a commensurate movement of an incident light beam. Therefore, although holding considerable promise for various areas of application, micro electro-mechanical systems have not been particularly useful as applied to optical signal path control.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.